Pokemon:Snivy Xtremes
by HouseCity101
Summary: Join Snivy and her new human friend Dawn,one of Ash's old friends,as they use the Meadow Plate of Arceus to save Unova and the Pokemon World from vilianous evil!
1. Episode 1 Part One

**Okay,now that I've finished ''Will You Go With Me?'',its time for the new series ''Pokemon:Snivy Xtremes''! For those of you who are fans with Ash's Snivy,you will ''xtremely'' love this fic,enjoy Episode 1 :D!**

* * *

_Hi! My name is Synthia Snivy and I am the owner of Ash Ketchum,my trainer and friend.I travel with Ash and my friends in the Unova Region and my life started to change..._

_One night when we were sleeping at our campsite,I heard a noise outside,so I woke up,walked slowly not to wake everyone and went outside to see what was going on..._

__''What was was that noise?''_I said when I was running to see what was up when I saw something glowing from down the I went down to see what it was when I saw the greatest thing I'd seen...THE MEADOW PLATE! ''_The Meadow Plate of Arceus!? What is it doing here?!'' _I said until a mysterious voice came up to me..._

_You are the chosen one..._

''What!?''

_You are the one that can save the Pokemon World..._

_Then the Meadow Plate transformed into a glowing thread and came to my chest and everything was back to normal as I was confused_

''What? I don't know what's going...but I'm going to fing out!''

* * *

Pokémon!

No time to question my moves  
I stick to the path that I choose  
Me and my friends, we're gonna do it right  
You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a Master is my dream  
All I've got to do is believe (I believe)

I've got a chance to win  
I'm on my way to victory (Pokémon! )  
I can be a champion if I just believe...  
I'm on a Unova Quest (Unova Quest! )  
I want the whole world to see (I believe! )  
I'm gonna be the very best  
'Cause all I've go to do is believe in me!

Pokémon!

* * *

The Power of Friendship!

* * *

The next day,Ash and the gang were having breakfast with there Pokemon as Snivy thought about last night...

Snivy:_I wondered what happened last night...I mean why did the Meadow Plate came inside me and why that mysterious voice said that I'm the ''chosen one'' to save the Pokemon World?!_

__Ash:Snivy? Are you okay? You haven't touched your breakfast.

Snivy saw Ash,wanting to know what was going on with didn't want to reveal her human language,only said her name.

Snivy:Snivy!

Ash:*shrugs* Okay then!

Ash turned around and continued eating his breakfast as Snivy started eating.

Snivy:*whispering* I will know what's going on...I will.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of Unova,a blue-haired girl came running by and that girl was Dawn!

Dawn:I can't wait to see Ash again!

Dawn kept running to the unknown route she's going.

* * *

And on the other side,three mysterious figures in there mysterious outfits came by of them was shorter than the two and two of them were taller than than the short one.

?:I'm so happy that da boss told us that we can go back to our plans now!

?:Of course! Now we can finally capture Pikachu from the twerps!

?:Agreed!Now all we need is a plan!

* * *

Ash:Snivy,use Attract!

Ash was having a Pokemon Battle with Snivy against Cilan and his sended Attract on Pansage,who he started to fall in love with.

Cilan:Oh no!

Ash:Now,use-huh?

Snivy's hands started to glow as she jumps up the sky and unleashes a newly-learned Solarbeam.

Ash:That's Solarbeam!

Snivy's new move sends Pansage flying and back into the ground as he was defeated.

Iris:*cheerfully*Pansage is unable to battle,so Snivy wins!

Ash:Alright!

Pikachu:Pika-chu!

Cilan:What a battle! A Grass-type wining over a Grass-type,how amazing! You can return now,Pansage!

Pansage was retuned to his Poke Ball while Ash was happy that Snivy learned Solarbeam!

Ash:Snivy,I'm so proud of you! You learned a new move!

Snivy was happy of this,but Ash didn't know that Snivy trained Solarbeam herself.

Snivy:Snivy!

?:Yeah Snivy,that was amazing!

Ash tuned around and smiled at the girl who was actually Dawn!

Ash:Dawn,its you again!

Pikachu:Pika!

Snivy's eyes widened as she started to vision flashbacks of one of Ash's old friend,Dawn

Snivy:*smiled* Hey,it is Dawn!

to be continued...

* * *

**Okay,that was the first part of Episode 1! The second part will come soon because I'm tired so I needed some rest! Good bye :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! HouseCity101 here with chapter two of Snivy Xtremes! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Ash: So Dawn, what brings you here to Unova again?

Dawn: Well, after I won the Wallace Cup in-

Ash: Wait, you won the Wallace Cup? That's great!

Dawn: Anyway, After I won the Wallace Cup in Johto, I decided to return to Unova to travel with you guys!

Ash: You really mean it?

Dawn: Yeah!

Ash: All right!

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

Iris: Great! I can train you how to swing vines!

Dawn: *nervous anime face with sweatdrop* Uh...I think that could be necessary!

Cilan: And I can show you how to make my delicious recipes!

Dawn: That's nice! Huh?

Dawn stopped to see Snivy happily looking at her.

Dawn: Oh hey there, Snivy! I didn't forget you!

As Dawn touches Snivy's hand, she felt something glowing inside her!

Dawn: Aaaah!

Dawn was then floating in a deep blue and black ethereal space filled with stars and ethereal mist where she sees a shadow coming to her.

Dawn: Wha! Who is that!?

The shadow revealed to be Dawn who is wearing a fashionable cyberpunk suit which has real steel on and she is smiling at Dawn.

Dawn: Hey, that's my cyberpunk outfit I wore in my adventures in Sinnoh, but it doesn't have any pocket on the legs and she's wearing a helmet!

Dawn's Lookalike: *smiling* You and Snivy are the chosen ones!

Dawn: What!? You mean Ash's Snivy and I are the chosen ones!? What for!?

Dawn's Lookalike: *smiling* To save the Pokemon World!

Dawn: But I don't know how to save the Pokemon World! What can I do!?

Dawn's Lookalike then snickered a little.

Dawn's Lookalike: *smiling* Use the Meadow Plate of Arceus! Together, you and Snivy will save the Pokemon World! So long!

Dawn's Lookalike then started to glow and faded away, leading Dawn to confusion.

Dawn: Wait! WAAAAAAAAAIT!

Dawn went back to reality.

Ash: Dawn, are you okay?

Dawn woke up to see Ash,Iris,Cilan,Pikachu and Snivy, looking at her in confusion.

Dawn: Uh yeah! No need to worry! I'm fine!

Cilan: Are you sure? Because we heard you saying "chosen ones" and "Pokemon World".

Dawn: Oh that! Yeah! I was daydreaming!

the gang then smiled.

Ash: Okay then!

As Ash and the gang left, Dawn sighs in relief when a certain Grass-type Pokemon was watching her suspiciously.

* * *

Later on, Dawn was in the woods, not far from the campsite, sitting on a rock and thinking about the daydream.

Dawn: *thinking* _What was my lookalike talking about!? I'm not the chosen one! Snivy is the chosen one! Aaaah! Wait! Snivy is the chosen one!? Why is Snivy the chosen one!? Its not like she can talk!_

Dawn stopped thinking and started to speak louder.

Dawn: I'M NOT THE CHOSEN ONE!

?: YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE!?

Dawn turned around to see Snivy saying that as she started to scream!

Dawn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Snivy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dawn and Snivy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!

Dawn and Snivy both screamed so loud that Ash and the gang can hear it!

Ash: Hey guys, do you hear that?

Iris: Must be some girls screaming over to some bugs or something!

Ash: Oh.

* * *

**Okay, we are gonna stop here! So that's part two of Episode One! Part Three will premiere soon! See ya :D!**


End file.
